cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi)
An elcor from the upper equatorial band of Dekuuna (specifically the Wennalam Grasslands), originally from a somewhat provincial community practicing the old religion known as Ghorsuulan. Xuumo-kalashasi takes this belief system seriously, and his devotion to its traditions stands in contrast to his shady background. Xuumo worked for the Courts of Dekuuna, overseeing transport and care of native Dekuunan artefacts during tours of wider Citadel Space by elcor diplomats and celebrities. In particular, he worked for the Venerable Ralinbathanon during her anniversary tour of C-Space, being responsible for overseeing the impressive Ralinbathanon Collection. Not many details about this time have yet been revealed, but it is known that he and a small group of colleagues ended up closely involved with their human counterparts on a highly productive money-making scheme. His closest associate was Pietro Cutri, essentially his direct counterpart in the Systems Alliance delegation. During the evacuation of Dekuuna in the desperate days of the Reaper War, Xuumo ended up on the Citadel, stranded with a fair number of other civil servants and minor functionaries. Most returned home once the relays reopened -- strangely, Xuumo did not, despite his obvious discomfort. It transpired that he was dedicated to tracking down Pietro's son, Alonso, now a homeless refugee, following through on his relationship with the human. He aimed to eventually return to Dekuuna in triumph when his business with Alonso was successfully concluded. Xuumo-kalashasi is proud; perhaps too proud for his own good. While he often bemoans the haste and rushed judgement of the bipedal races, he is in fact rather impatient for an elcor, or perhaps more likely to lose his cool. He also tends to underestimate non-elcor, having become somewhat accustomed to being unreadable. Simultaneously, he struggles with his enforced isolation from others of his kind, as elcor are psychologically suited to living in close-knit herds. One might say that Xuumo is neither as clever nor as heartless as he tends to assume himself to be. A patriot, he is selfish yet dedicated to the elcor people as a whole, a somewhat paradoxical state that makes him both highly unusual for one of his race, yet also often a voice of traditional elcor sentiments. He is a founding member of the social club, business association, and/or private moaning circle known, ridiculously, as The Council. He is also now a logistics officer at the Elcor Diplomatic Compound on Nasurn, his "reward" for recovering artifacts he more or less helped steal in the first place. There, he seems to have found allies in his selfish yet patriotic desire to see the elcor rise -- and make himself rich in the process. Trivia A guilty pleasure is the music of Fixtwo. "Defensive: She is considered derivative and simplistic by many, but I perceive a slyness, a subtlety, to many of her works that lead me to suspect she is making a deliberate point. Firmly: And she is not as straightforward as it may seem; her later works are, I firmly believe, often crafted as answers to her critics, and clever ones at that. ''Measured tone: I accept that I am in a minority here. Hence why I still consider it a guilty pleasure.'' Xuumo's human contacts on CDN include Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell), Jacob Angelaus, and J proctor (Janice Proctor); he also has a working relationship with the batarian Ferem Baccath, and a professional friendship with the asari diplomat, Arina Caenis. Relevant Threads on the forum: A Private Message: SlowAndSteady discreetly contacts Michelle Rondor, seeking her assistance... The Massing: A strange and slightly alarming post marks his appearance on the forum proper. A Visit To The Doctor: SlowAndSteady needs something to help him calm down, and prevent further embarrassment... Legends: SlowAndSteady can't resist explaining a potentially subversive legend of his people. Request For Delivery: Preparing to make his move, SlowAndSteady reaches out for assistance regarding the supply shortage. He wants to be presentable, after all. The Bazaar: Michelle Rondor has arranged an initial meeting to discuss the Alonso issue... Four Legs Good, Two Legs...Currently Acceptable: SlowAndSteady welcomes Alonso to his home. Bakery: A short trip to the bakers. Cinnamon buns are consumed. You Take It On Faith, You Take It To The Heart: A possible breakthrough for Xuumo? Finally? I Wandered Lonely As An Elcor: Xuumo wants to arrange permission to take his leave... Hannibal, Our Book Confirms, Tried Conquering Italy With Pachyderms: As Xuumo prepares to take a trip, he seeks an audience with his two, let's call them friends. Ask A Quarian: A strange place to look for advice, but Xuumo needs some. When Cleopatra Reigned As Queen, With Roman Leaders She Was Often Seen: Xuumo is on a mission - to the salarian colony of Farish Vey. Stereotypes: A discussion of racial stereotypes. An Elephant Is Not Required, If I Can Use The Media To Be Admired: Xuumo returns in quiet triumph. Guess Who Made The News?: What CDN as a whole learns. Plushies For Sale: Some loose ends A PM exchange of note: Something that might be relevant in future, we'll see. An Evening Out: Xuumo and Alonso attend a charity dinner hosted by Leaving the Ducts. A PM leads to another evening out - a conversation over dinner with "Stardust". The Romans Knew He'd Lost His Head When He Filled A Vacant Senate Seat With Mr. Ed: Taking Alonso to meet the rest of the Council. Elcor Romance: Answering a question by Mandatory; what's it like? Little People: A bit of sarcasm. Why Conquer With Depravity, I'll Win The World By Undermining Gravity : Nasurn, here we come! News From Nasurn: Signs of controversy. Elevator Stories: Recounting an unfortunate episode in a Citadel elevator. Steak: Consuming meat, courtesy of Pariah... I Won't Need World Alliances...: The beginnings of a plan... perhaps. The Rabbit Hole: Xuumo's preparations are interrupted by an assignment; many humans dwell in this wonderland. Survey: Answering a few questions. How to Kill Aliens: Sarcastic advice for Skrat the vorcha. Borrowed Tool: Alonso goes information-hunting. I'll Discover The Mistakes That Made Them Go Awry: Archaeology moves the plan forward. With Dr. Niamh Callaghan. (Note that the following take place between the first part of the above thread, and the start of the expedition:) Delivery Debate: Xuumo shows signs of strain, and the mask slips a little. Survey the Second: Some more questions answered. Alien species: A summary of an elcor perspective. Honestly: I am an elcor: Alonso gets a varren. Advice on "parenting": Asking for feedback on the varren issue. On Elcor And Slaves: A topic of some interest. Picking Up The Pup: Collecting the varren. Happy Yenkil Day: Oh, the mirth. Love: How do you define it? Embarrassment: A follow-up to the above. Politics and Crime: As CDN members stew in the biggest consequences they've faced in a while, Xuumo has a few things to say. After the Expedition: A Pastry Filled With Creamy Goo: Dekuuna at last, but only for a brief pilgrimage. CDN Psychopathy: Sometimes the board is a little too much for Xuumo, but he also does his part to keep it ticking along. After expressing his annoyance with Cerastes, Xuumo helps smooth over a disagreement between Dr. Angelaus and Branka (see the next page). Yours Sincerely, Wasting Away: Dinner companions, and possibilities. Assistance with birthday gifts: Asking for advice on buying a present. PM To Ferem Baccath: Reeling in more useful contacts. Perhaps. Bluntly: We Have Bigger Briefcases: Following on from that PM, a meeting with Ferem Baccath. Wartime experience: A few words on a difficult subject. Food and cuisine: A few words on an easier subject. Question and answer: Alonso asks for questions, life with elcor. My Hat It Has Three Corners (posts one and two): A chat with Kuat Nom, or, "what about our Council?" Also, Xuumo's lady-friend locks horns with Alonso. Naughty and Nice: Xuumo joins the board as a whole in reflecting on the year. A Christmas Get-together: Xuumo heads to Earth, to attend Dr. Angelaus' party. Hiring: While Xuumo's away, Alonso is busy. Leads to... Evil By The Name Of... Snowball: Alonso is a busy boy, and meets with Cerastes. Gifts From The Doctor: Angelaus sends a thoughtful gift as part of his general display of altruism. Programming recommendations: Xuumo wants something to watch. (Post three of "My Hat it Has Three Corners" goes here). The Party In The Park: Salarian shenanigans. Musings on Drunken Elcor: Exactly what the description promises. Sick Humans: Advice on treating them. Proctor: Xuumo greets returning CDN veteran Janice Proctor in her new role with SATAE. Stronger Than The Foundations of the Earth: Xuumo travels to the Citadel for an audience with Proctor. Tri Harder: Kuat Nom comes calling, asking for backstory. The Flowering of Young Love: Alonso and a human girl get frisky, to Xuumo's annoyance. Another survey: Neila Soree once again asks questions of the board, and Xuumo answers. Stardust returns: Arina Caenis returns, to Xuumo's delight. Animals In Odd Places: When the subject of the Squirrels in Nos Astra is raised by Afiyi Maos, Xuumo recalls his own encounter with misplaced wildlife. A Younger Man's Clothes: Kicking off a new arc, Xuumo's dabbling in archaeology brings some unwelcome attention. * Chapter One: Xuumo meets with Lowell and Arina Caenis to ascertain how widespread the problem is. * Chapter Three: Xuumo hires Sigif and a group of CDN regulars to track and investigate a downed cargo ship, looking for clues regarding suspects. * Chapter Four: Xuumo journeys to Omega, seeking the expertise of Edakutah Khrichtoniian. * Chapter Five: Xuumo pursues leads in the Alliance with Nat. * Chapter Six: Xuumo scratches the back of Ferem Baccath in hopes that the batarian will scratch his. Selin'Hylt is enlisted again to help. * Chapter Seven: Alonso heads to Earth to ask for help from Dr. Angelaus. * Chapter Nine: The efforts of NeoTerraFirma provide opportunity for Xuumo to finally learn what his supposed opponents are concerned about. Taking place during the above arc: Having realized thanks to Dani's latest misadventure that another Terminus geneticist visits CDN, Xuumo reaches out to possible contacts. Extranet History: Snippets from Xuumo's online activities. Isadore: The case of the rather more mellow krogan is a little inspiring -- and Xuumo takes the opportunity to reaffirm his ties with some mutual acquaintances. A Word For Branka: The krogan is in a sensitive mood, and Xuumo has a bit to say. A Word to Vohk: Xuumo feels he has found some useful allies. First Kiss: Xuumo discovers that his first "kiss" may have been with Vornyl Gabbleblotchits. In the aftermath, he does some research. After the arc It Is Not My Birthday: A morose and conflicted Xuumo is missing his human. The Road To Mandalay: Xuumo wanders the spacelanes. A Season For Giving: A final visit from his lady-friend Jinnarn. Questionnaire: How is Xuumo's personal life at the moment? Elseworlds: The New Migrant Fleet: Xuumo as a refugee, and how elcor don't make good quarians. On The Normandy: Xuumo and his alts are left to save the galaxy. (spoiler: the galaxy is screwed). Becoming One: Some of Xuumo's associates in a possible future. Category:Elcor Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Characters